


The Secret Life

by damonkey



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonkey/pseuds/damonkey
Summary: A man takes people hostage at NCIS in an attempt to carry out his revenge. A character's past is explored.





	The Secret Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Jenny paced her office. She had just got off the phone with SecNav giving her the bad news. "How could Ziva be leaving? What had compelled her father to make that choice? She has always seemed happy here, why would he want to change that?"

Now she had to go and break the bad news to Ziva and the rest of the team. Jenny knew it wouldn’t go over well. And with the mood Gibbs had been in recently it would not be pretty.

She picked up her phone and called Agent Gibbs, she got his voice mail. She did the same for Tony and got through to him. “Tony. Where is Gibbs?”

“Coffee run.”

I should have seen that coming. “Have him come up to my office when he gets back.”

“Alright.”

,.;';.,

Gibbs was entering the elevator when he heard someone call out, “Hold the elevator!” Gibbs did so allowing the man to get on.

“Which floor?” Gibbs asked.

“Oh, uh three.” The man said slightly nervous. He seemed to pull it together though in a matter of seconds after the elevator started moving. He pulled the emergency stop and attacked Gibbs grabbing a hold of his weapon and slamming it on top of Gibbs’ head rendering him unconscious. He never saw it coming. The man thought starring at the unconscious figure on the ground. He still had a few more minutes to finalize his plan before someone noticed the elevator wasn’t working.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. “Charlie. I’m in place...In the elevator…No, I didn’t get the crazy chick, but I think I got one better…” The man said smiling. “Nope, no one suspects a thing yet…Your guys in place?...Good, now remember. Everybody but his team, the coroner, and the director must leave the building. I don’t want any extra causalities…Good, it’s show time.”

The man closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed Gibbs’ weapons and stuffed them in his bag except for the knife, which he kept in his hand. He hauled Gibbs up into a standing position and wrapped his arm around him so his hand with the knife was at Gibbs’ throat. He flipped the elevator switch back on.

The doors pinged as they opened. He stepped pushing Gibbs out in front of him. He called out to the room full of agents while he used Gibbs as a human shield. “Listen up! I want everybody who is not Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Jimmy Palmer, and Jennifer Sheppard out of this building in the next five minutes of I will kill your friend.”

A man standing near a plasma screen spoke up stating the obvious. “You’re one person who is surrounded by a bunch of armed people, what do you hope to achieve other than your death?”

“I was hoping you would say that. Charlie?”

Many people throughout the floor began to draw their weapons and pointed them at various agents in the room. “I rephrase my statement. Do as I say, or many will die.”

“Okay, you may have a point there.” The man responded. “Everyone out. Except for us lucky few.”

The woman who had been standing next to him spoke up. “Do you think this is a good idea Tony? You’re putting our lives and the director’s at risk.”

“It’s better than everyone’s lives being at risk. And he has our boss at knife point, and as much as I hate him, I think he would be very upset if he found his head cut of.” Tony replied.

“He wouldn’t know Tony, he’s not a chicken.” McGee stated from his desk.

“Gibbs is one of the bravest people I know McGee, we all know he’s not a chicken.” Ziva said.

“No actually Ziva, the Probie here was referring to an actual chicken, which runs around in circles after it’s head gets cut off.”

“Chickens don’t run around after their heads are cut off Tony.”

“Well, Ziva-“

“Enough!” The man shouted from across the room, happy to see that everyone had followed his orders. The Director and Jimmy Palmer were now both on the third floor and everyone else was out of the building. “Charlie! Secure them. Rodgers, take their weapons. And search the crazy chick thoroughly.”

Two men from the exterior of the room lowered and holstered their weapons and headed toward the center of the room. After taking all their weapons the secured the five individuals with rope, pull-ties, and duct tape. “Don’t forget this one.” The man said shoving Gibbs to the ground in the middle of the bullpen. Charlie scurried over and bound Gibbs wrists and ankles with rope before shoving him next to the others.

“So, you gonna tell us what’s going on?” Tony asked.

“In due time.” The man replied cryptically.

“Okay, well, how about your name, you something we can call you other than the crazy-insane-moronic-idoit-who-took-six-people-hostage-in-the-middle-of-their-own-agency-and-let-all-the-other-people-go. Because that doesn’t really roll of the tongue well.”

“Call me whatever you want.”

“So… uhh, Bob what’s going on?”

Bob just ignored Tony.

“Tony,” The Director snapped. “Let me handle this. So, Bob, how do you think this will pan out, with you taking six people hostage in here? Because you realize you probably wont make it out alive, and even if you do it will be in an orange jumpsuit. You must have thought of this.”

“I have.” Bob replied. “I had some of my friends wire this building. It’s set to explode whether I’m out of it or not. I don’t really care, I knew coming into this I might not survive.”

,.;';.,

“Oh fun, explosions. Don’t you love explosions?” Tony rambled. The increased silence getting to him s he repeated this for the 12th time.

“Tony!”

“Yes Probie?”

“Shut up!”

“Why Probie? Bob left us here with the goons, Gibbs is still out, so there really is no incentive to be quiet Probie!”

“Because it’s an order!” The Director snapped. To be truthful, the Director was worried for Gibbs. Even if he had been struck that hard, hell, even if he had a concussion, he should be awake by now, it had been three hours since they had been tied up.

Bob returned walking slowly into the bullpen. “Well, I am surprised. I would have thought that someone would have tried to make contact by now, but I guess no one cares about you guys or something. I’m also wondering why our friend here is still out. Even concussed he should have awakened once by now.”

“I was wondering the same, I would have thought you would know.” The Director snarled.

“Unless-“ Bob muttered lost in thought. “Rodgers! What the hell did you do?!”

“What I was told to Boss, you said spike his drink!” Rodgers said defend himself.

“No, I said spike the kid’s drink! Can’t you tell the difference between the two, it’s quite obvious Rodgers! You could have killed him! I told you that stuff was dangerous! How much did you use?”

“Only three or four milligrams.”

“Rodgers! Half a milligram could knock out a grown man for a week. Do you have any idea what you have just done?!”

“I-“ Rodgers was cut off when Bob pulled out his weapon and shot Rodgers.

“Dumb kid.” Bob murmured as he kicked Rodgers to make sure he was dead. “Marshal, get rid of him!”

“Yes sir.”

“Well that changes my plans. You kid!” Bob shouted at Palmer.

“M-Me?” Palmer stuttered.

“Yes you!” Bob said as he cut through Palmer’s bindings. “Check him,” he said pointing at Gibbs. “I’m worried Rodgers might have done something stupid. And no funny business.” Bob added holding his gun in front of Palmer’s face.

Palmer got up and rushed towards Gibbs. He felt for a pulse. “Slow, pulse around 56. He has a fever, and his pupils are non-reactive.” Palmer summarized after a short examination.

Palmer stood to go back and join the others when he felt a bullet rip through his arm. He shouted as he fell to the floor. “What the hell was that for?”

Bob just smiled slyly and spoke. “I didn’t give you permission to move yet Jimmy.”

“You could have just stopped me.”

“I did.”

“But-“ Jimmy started but stopped when he saw Gibbs start to seize violently next to him. “Agent Gibbs!” he called out worriedly. He tried to reach out to hold him still when he felt the pain shoot through his arm again. He sat and watched helplessly.

When the seizing stopped Bob spoke up. “Well, this has been a bust. Nothing went according to plan. All well on with plan B. Adams, Pierce, Richards take care of what needs to be done. Marshal take our friend Jimmy here out to the van. Charlie take McGee. Everyone else can stay. Taylor! Check their bindings; make sure none of them is leaving just yet.”

“What are you gonna do?” Tony asked, getting a sinking felling in his gut.

“Well Tony, since you guys, and Rodgers, messed up with plan A, I’m moving on to plan B. Which involves taking only who I need. I would take Gibbs, but he wont be useful for a long time thanks to Rodgers.”

“So what are you going to do?” Ziva asked.

“Well, I told you I wired this building. So, I’m going to get way the hell out of dodge and blow this place up.”

“How do you plan to get past the huge amount of armed forces you are most likely to find waiting outside the gate?” The Director asked.

“A distraction.”

“Like what?” Tony asked.

Just then a huge explosion shook the building as one of the buildings across the Navy Yard blew up. “Like that. Well, I’d love to stay an chat but I really must run.” Bob walked away following her Palmer and McGee had been dragged through moments before.

,.;';.,

Ziva was fighting against her bindings the moment Bob had left. “It is no use.”

“Well yeah Ziva. I think they knew you were Mossad or something because they bound you tighter than the rest of us.”

“How long do you think we have before the bomb goes off?” Jenny asked.

“I would say it takes about 10 minutes at most for them to get off the yard. I doubt anyone notices with the other building having just exploded.” Ziva said.

“And with the massive amount of people storming the gates to get out of dodge themselves.” Tony added.

“I have just thought of something. Where are Ducky and Abby? I am surprised that they held Palmer, let alone took him with them.” Ziva asked.

“Ducky is at the hospital with his mother. Been there since yesterday. And Abby is at a forensics conference in Denver this week.” Jenny answered.

“Bob must have known, he didn\'t even ask for them. Glad their not here though. Abby would have had a heart attack by now.” Tony said.

“Probably.” Ziva said quietly.

“Well, isn’t this a great waste of time. Why aren’t we escaping exactly?” Tony asked.

“Because we are bound at the wrists and ankles and even if-Tony, even if we could somehow roll our way out of here, you know we wouldn’t leave Gibbs here if a bomb was about to-“


End file.
